CounterYoukai
by ki0sk
Summary: Based on the game: Counter-strike. A Terrorist group, called 'Hell's Demon's', are a threat to society. Who can stop them? Only Inu's Omega Team. (Sorry, didn't realize part of the summ. was deleted, also, I'm bad at summaries)
1. de dust: Prologue

ki0sk  
  
       Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other related characters. Rumiko Takahashi deserves all the credit.   
  
                Rambles: Well, I decided to write an AU fic, I will probably update Lost Miroku sometime,   
                             but its on hold. I thought this would be fun. I apologize for any references to   
                             guns/parts of guns that are incorrect for you gun collectors out there.   
                             Also, when I'm real motivated, I write pretty well, like in this fic here.  
  
  
                     Key:  
                         'text' = a thought of the character specified  
                         *text* = a report on the transmitter/radio  
  
  
  
  
                            Counter-Youkai: de_dust prologue  
  
                
  - 8:23 am - Somewhere in the USA. Probably in the LA Area  
  
  
        All was well in Inuyasha's world. The sun was still shining, the earth was spinning, the plants grew,   
  
    the moon cast its soft silvery glow on the face of the Earth, and life was living. Lying in his Sears   
  
    mattress inside the 'Super Top Secret SWAT HQ' compound, a quiet snoring was heard from the lump   
  
    on the bed. Next to his bed, was a window, with the blinds closed. Birds could be heard   
  
    chirping outside the window. All was quiet, until a certain somebody decided that Inuyasha needed   
  
    no more sleep.  
  
  
                "INUYASHA! WAKEY-WAKEY!" shouted a very annoying voice while owner of this voice came  
  
          
        barging into Inuyasha's room.  
  
  
                "Miroku...what the fuck do you want now...go away. I hate you...just five more minutes,"   
  
  
    Inuyasha groggily mumbled from under the covers of his nice, warm, cozy, and fuzzy bed. It was quite  
  
    cold inside the compound because the sensor on the central air conditioning for the compound was  
  
    broken, and the A/C was basically on 24/7. The said one, Miroku, decided that trickey and deceivance  
  
    was the only way he was going to get Inuyasha to awaken from his deep slumber.  
  
  
                "Inu...I see Kag walking over...looks like she wants to tell you something...or maybe confe—"  
  
                  
                "AHH!!!" Inuyasha threw the covers off, and with amazing speed, rushed over to his private   
  
  
     bathroom. Miroku just chuckled. The tricked one and he had been friends since childhood. They knew  
  
     everything about eachother. Keyword, everything. If you are even slightly intelligent, you can tell from   
  
     Inuyasha's reaction to 'I see Kag walking over...' and so forth as to what he thinks of Kagome. Taking   
  
     a seat on the plastic folding chair in front of Inuyasha's computer, (which was built by Inu himself)   
  
     Miroku turned it so that it would face the bathroom door where sounds of water splashing from the   
  
     shower head was heard. Folding his arms, he waited for the bomb to explode once Inuyasha found out.   
  
  
------------------------------ - Quite a Few Minutes Later - 8:47 am - --------------------------------  
  
  
        Inuyasha walked out of his bathroom, with no shirt on, and his towel slung over his right shoulder,  
  
     with stacks of steam following, and saw a smirk on Miroku's ugly face. Well maybe not ugly, but ugly to  
  
     Inuyasha because he knew Miroku had used his 'Kagome is coming' trick again.  
  
  
                "You know what? Screw you. Next time I won't fall for it you damn lecher."  
  
  
     Miroku had a very idiotic grin plastered on his face.  
  
  
                "There is no need to deny it, Inu. Anyway, there's gonna be a mission briefing in 20 minutes.   
  
                  See ya!" And with that, Miroku left the room, humming a happy tune. Behind the closed door,  
  
      Miroku heard a shout:   
  
  
                "AND WIPE THAT GAY GRIN OFF YOUR FACE!"  
  
  
--------------------------------------- - Briefing - 9:05 am - ----------------------------------------  
  
  
        Inuyasha walked into the briefing room wearing a black shirt, and black pants with white socks and   
  
      black shoes. No, he is not goth. But it is the standard color here. Seeing his team was in, he asked:  
  
  
                "Now what the hell is going on?" questioned a grumpy Inuyasha. Miroku could tell he was still  
  
  
      miffed about the incident in the morning.  
  
  
        General Sesshoumaru, just sort of glared at Inuyasha for his impertinence, cleared his throat and   
  
      began.  
  
  
                "Hello, Omega Team. Here is the situation. In Pakistan, we have two caches of uranium ore,   
  
                 for legal reasons. According to our sources, a terrorist organization, who call themselves   
  
                 'Hell's Demon's', have released a threat. This threat, is incredibly dangerous. To be specific,  
  
                 they have said that they are going to send a fleet of men, who are kamikaze, to blow up  
  
                 our caches of uranium. As you know, this would result in chaos, destruction, annihilation,  
  
                 and despair for mankind, except for these pompous asswipes who think this is what is   
  
                 good. You probably can guess what your mission is now. But incase you don't, here is what  
  
                 you need to do. Prevent the bombing. Any questions?"  
  
  
        Sango, the team's sniper, spoke up.  
  
                "Comfirmation of the numbers of tango's?  
  
  
                "Unknown. Any more questions?" There were none. "Well...you are dismissed. Report to your  
  
                 strategist, Shippou, at 10:30."  
  
  
---------------------------------- - The Recreational Room - 9:10 am - ------------------------------  
  
  
        While the boys, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Nobunga were playing a HEATED Canadian doubles  
  
     ping-pong match, the woman of the Omega team were watching TV and talking 'girl talk'. A definition  
  
     of 'girl talk' is whispering things to eachother randomly, and then giggling, blushing, shouting, the list  
  
     goes on, about it.  
  
  
       *CLACK...CLACK... CRAP! HAHA! ...SMACK...CLACK... WTF THATS ILLEGAL ... WTFEVER! ... CLACK*  
  
        The sort of thing was heard from the ping-pong table.  
  
  
                "Hey Sango...so what do you think about our mission?"  
  
  
                "Well...you know, though I'm not really worried, it's sort of worrying that we don't have  
  
                 confirmation of the number of tango's we'll be meeting up with, what kind of weapons,  
  
                 and such," was the smooth, almost perfect reply.  
  
  
                "Oh," speechless, Kagome decided to move along...  
  
  
                "So, do you still like Miroku?"  
  
                  
                "WHAT?!?"  
  
-------------- - The Ping Pong Match - -------------  
  
  
                "Screw you Kouga! You know that was an illegal serve!" Inuyasha shouted at Kouga while  
  
  
        while being barely restrained by his partner in crime, Miroku.  
  
  
                "Shut up Dog-shit! Why don't you friking cry over it? It's just a GAME!" And the very   
  
  
        uncivilied verbal fight continued on, until, Miroku and Nobunga, the only seemingly mature ones,  
  
     managed to calm them down. They decided, that some 'private time' or time-out would be rather  
  
     appropriate.  
  
  
                "Hello Mr. Inuyasha. My name is Doctor Miroku, but you may call me Miroku. I will be your  
  
                 psychologist today. Anything you tell me is strictly private. As I can see on my handy-  
  
                 dandy notepad here, you have been fighting with a certain 'Kouga'. I assure you, we  
  
                 can hel—"  
  
  
                "Shut the fuck up Miroku! I don't need consueling or a friking PSYCHOlogist," Inuyasha   
  
  
        emphasized the 'PSYCHO' in his sentence. Miroku, just ignored him and continued on.  
  
  
                "I know you are stressed out about not knowing many things, such as: (one) your mission,  
  
                 (two) what was in your dinner last night, (three) whether Kagome likes you in THAT way,  
  
                 (this received an angry glare from Inuyasha, but he blushed either way), and last but not  
  
                 least, (four), where your socks went—"  
  
  
                "Wait a second...how the hell do you know that my socks were missing...?" Inu's question-  
  
  
        ing face, turned to yet another angry glare in 2 seconds flat.  
  
  
                "You cow, give them back!"  
  
          
        Miroku, pasted an innocent look on his face, and asked:  
  
  
                "What socks?"  
  
  
                "MY socks that YOU STOLE yesterday!"  
  
                          
                "WHERE THE HELL AM I?!?" Miroku used his oldest trick, the 'Oh-no-I-have-amnesia-and-I-  
  
        don't-know-where-I-am-so-leave-me-alone' trick. Inuyasha just sighed, bashed Miroku on the   
  
      head with his 'handy-dandy notepad', and walked away.  
  
  
        The time? 9:49 am.   
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
First chapter done. Tell me if you like this idea. I didn't have time to get to the first mission cause I   
  
have to sleep. Not proofread very well. Sorry for any mistakes. !review or die!  
  
  
  
      


	2. de dust Continued

ki0sk  
  
       Disclaimer: I am not the creator of Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale, but Rumiko Takahashi is. blah.   
  
                Rambles: Well, according to TwoHeadedSquirrel's review, this type of fic   
                             has been done before. I apologize if people think I stole some-  
                             one's idea, but in truth, I have never read a CS:IY fic before.  
                             and for those of you who think my stories suck, I would still  
                             like a review, even if its flames. And it might take a while to  
                             actually get into the mission itself...but don't worry. And,  
                             I'm actually happy that ONE PERSON *grumble* actually likes  
                             what I'm writing. Or maybe I'm not getting much attention   
                             because the summary got messed up, so all it said was Based  
                             on the game Counterstrike.  
  
  
                     Key:  
                         'text' = a thought of the character specified  
                         *text* = a report on the transmitter/radio  
                         "*text*" = bad imitation of a radio report with a voice  
  
  
  
  
                            Counter-Youkai: de_dust (Continued)  
  
                
   - 9:50 am - Top Secret HQ that is probably in Los Angeles, aka, 'The City of Angels'   
                    as named by the Spaniards or whoever founded LA -   
  
  
                "Oi, Miroku. When the hell are we leaving? We didn't get much info about that stuff..."  
  
  
                "Well...Inuyasha, why didn't you ask at the briefing? Why didn't I ask? I guess Sesshou-  
  
                 maru was a little 'bobblelyed' up today. Don't worry Inuyasha, Shippou will probably fill  
  
                 us in on that kind of stuff."  
  
  
                 "Whatever," the bored reply was.  
  
  
                 "So what do ya wanna do for the next..." Inuyasha glanced at his extremely cool,   
  
                 waterproof, fireproof, pressureproof, basically-everything-proof military watch, that  
  
                  of COURSE, was in military time, which is based on a 24 hour clock, "...30 minutes?"  
  
                  
                "Wanna watch TV? I think 'Emeril' is on!" As you can see, Miroku is the kind of guy  
  
                 who likes to cook. (A/N: yeah i know, a lot of them are OOC. but...whatever)  
  
  
                "Whatever," and so, Inuyasha and Miroku trekked on to the TV that was on the other  
  
                 side of the Recreational Room. The walk was increasingly long.  
  
                  
                      * [sound of a button on a remote being pressed] BEEEOOOP! *   
  
  
                "AND SO, THAT IS WHY WE THINK YOU SHOULD BUY MY PRO—*click*—Did you know,   
  
                 that hundreds, of thousands cars are stolen every year? The bar doesnt work, fancy  
  
                 car alarms don't work, but—*click*—Oh, Janet! I love—*click*—"   
  
  
        And these very annoying advertisements were on TV, but Miroku could not remember what  
  
     BLOODY channel the Food Network™ was on.  
  
  
                "Damn this infernal satelite system! We do not have that providence of the TV Guide  
  
                 provided from Buddha and the heavens above!"  
  
  
                "I thought you switched to Christianity a long time ago Miroku,"  
  
  
                "Oh yeah. Well, Inu, do you remember what channel we must shift to?"  
  
  
                "I think it's channel 77 or something..."  
  
  
                "Roger that."        *click*  
  
  
                "And so, you marinate the chicken with our special red wine sauce that we have fried   
  
                 with some GARLIC! I LOVE GARLIC...*ahem*...right. And you stuff the chicken with  
  
                 the Original Norwegian Stuffing that we made earlier. And, I feel I must tell you this,  
  
                 but the recipe for the stuffing was passed down onto me from my great-great-great-  
  
                 great-great granduncle who was the nephew of King Solomon, who now resides in the  
  
                 broom closet of my restaurant in New York City."  
  
  
                "Wow...Miroku, if this is what Emeril is like, I like this show!" Inuyasha exclaimed, while  
  
  
        Miroku's jaw hit the ground from shock of his idol acting like an idiot.  
  
  
                "NOOOO!!!! THIS CAN'T BE! THAT IS NOT EMERIL!!"  
  
  
        Inuyasha just started laughing like a maniac while Miroku dropped down to his knees in utter   
  
     defeat. Tears flowed down like rivers. Meanwhile, Kagome and Sango who always stuck together  
  
     like forks and knives walked by, and saw a very strangely retarding sight.   
                                                        (A/N: retard is a verb, to retard, it means 'to slow down')  
  
        They just sweat-dropped, and as soon as they were out of eyesight of their strange team   
  
     members, they started chattering a long and talking as if nothing had happened.  
  
  
        The time? 10:17 am. Team Omega has 13 Minutes to Report to Shippou  
  
  
        Inuyasha and Miroku have calmed down, and are now channel surfing. Nobunga and Kouga  
  
     are eating sandwiches in the 'galley'. Kagome is reading, and Sango is just doing stuff on her   
  
     computer. This continues on until 10:24, because Inuyasha decides it's time to get ready.  
  
     He made the decision, that they were probably going to be 'exported' right after their visit  
  
     with Shippou, and should be wearing the correct kind of clothes, suitable for the most likely  
  
     hot and humid weather in Pakistan and their kevlar.  
  
  
                "OMEGA TEAM!" Inuyasha shouted over the racket coming from the TV. He got no  
  
          
        response.  
  
  
                "These ignorant idiots..." Inuyasha decided to try a new tactic, "FOOD!"  
  
  
        He still got no response.  
  
  
                'Damn. I guess I'll have to waste one minute of my time of bopping each of them  
  
                 individually on the head'  
  
  
        So, Inuyasha walked over to each of his team members individually, and bashed their heads  
  
     in with his Iron Steel Grip which was the result of working out so much. After knocking them  
  
     out, he dragged them over to the couch. This took exactly one minute. Inuyasha counted off  
  
     thirty seconds in his head. His estimation was correct. At the thirty second point, his criminals  
  
     started to stir.   
  
  
                "Ugh...where am I?" Sango mumbled lazily. She felt something soft pressed flushed  
  
    
        against her flank. Opening her eyes, she saw that her head was on the shoulder of someone.  
  
     She slowly turned her head, and was met by a forest of blackish-brownish hair with a dragon's   
  
     tail at the back. She stared at it for a second, going like 'Uhh...' before it finally clicked. Inu-  
  
     yasha silently watched while a smirk slowly spread against his face. He loved this. Now Miroku   
  
     was starting to stir. And when he realized the fact, he would take position as being the pervert in   
  
     every society. Sango decided to stay very still, so Miroku would not wake up quicker. She slowly   
  
     started to slide away. But it was too late! HAHA! Miroku, using his peripherial vision, saw Sango's  
  
     head resting on his shoulder. A fire burned in his eyes, the fire of perverse nature. Suddenly,  
  
     everything became slow motion. Miroku's hand slowly latched itself onto Sango's shoulder, and  
  
     every so slowly moved down her back, down to UNKNOWN and PRIVATE areas. As this happened,  
  
     Sango's arm slowly rose, being elevated by the muscles near her shoulders. As her arm was   
  
     pulled back, Miroku noticed this, and slowly, his pupils dilated, fear emanated from his being.   
  
     Slightly faster then before, the hand was lowered, the forearms and farther out being the fastest.  
  
     With amazing accuracy, Sango's outstretched hand connected with Miroku's soft, tender, fleshy   
  
     cheek that is filled with many sensitive nerves. For a few seconds, Miroku sat there dumbly, the  
  
     fear forgotten, because he decided that he should enjoy his piece of heaven before JUDGEMENT!  
  
     And so, Miroku had very slow reaction time, and he stared off into space for about...10 seconds  
  
     in slow motion time. And a monotone 'Ow' was heard. The sound of palm connecting with a pervert's  
  
     face was music to Sango's ears, but a disturbance to the others. They all woke up to a *SLAP*,   
  
     followed by an 'Ow' about 3 seconds later.   
  
  
                "Now that you are all awake..." Inuyasha sneered and smirked at the sametime if this is  
  
          
        even possible, "...wear a light t-shirt and the lightest, LONG pants you can find. We're heading  
  
                             over to Shippou now. Be there in FOUR minutes, soldiers! Over."  
  
  
        And with that, Inuyasha walked out of the room to change. White T-shirt, greenish-beigeish  
  
      LONG pants, and he was all ready. Walking down the well waxed, marble tiled hallway, he passed  
  
      by some of his friends. "Souta." "Sir!" Souta received a nod from Inuyasha as he was dismissed.  
  
      And a few more encounters happened before he reached his destination.   
  
  
         The time? 10:28 am.  
  
  
        Walking into the room, which had one large table in it surrounded by chairs, a whiteboard, a   
  
      laptop, a projector for the laptop, and large windows abound, Inuyasha spotted Shippou sitting  
  
      at the head of the table in the ONLY comfy chair with his fingers forming a steeple.  
  
  
                "Hello Mr. Yasha. I have been expecting you."  
  
  
        Inuyasha just groaned. He always did this, and this was the result of watching too many classic  
  
      'villan-who-sits-in-his-chair-evilly-and-calmly' movies. It didn't help that an infinite amount of   
  
      sunlight filtered in through the large windows. Taking a seat, Inuyasha also made a steeple out of  
  
      his fingers, and had a silent staring contest with Shippou. It was abruptly ended by the rest of   
  
      Inu's teams who chaotically barged in at exactly 10:30 am. A very long staring contest indeed.  
  
  
                "Welcome to the FOXcave! Please do not touch anything that you cannot comprehend...  
  
                 and, the codename for this mission is, Dust. Our strategy is this.  
  
                 The Omega Team will be dropped off at what we will call 'Bombsite A'. Bombsite A is North  
  
                 east of Bombsite B, meaning, there are two suitable bombsites for the tangos, and that  
  
                 Bombsite B is West. So, you will be dropped off by a helicopter. NO parachutes. Sorry Kouga."  
  
  
                "Damn..." was Kouga's mumbled reply.  
  
  
                "Next, Sango, you will be equipped with a Steyr Scout for stealth. Kouga and Miroku will  
  
                 accompany you until this point," Shippou waved his laser pointer over the 'Sniper's Nest'   
  
                 which overlooks the bridge area from the CT side onto the crates you can jump down onto,  
  
                "...and Miroku will stay with you for cover. Then, Inuyasha and Kagome, who will be Team   
  
                 Plaid, will clear the ramp area and beyond, and hold a position in front of the ramp leading   
  
                 up from the bridge. Nobunga will follow. At this point, you should report in with Inuyasha,   
  
                 and Kouga will meet up with you three. Kouga's and Nobunga's team is Lime from that point,   
  
                 Team Plaid will continue onto Bombsite B, with Sango providing cover from the crates if she   
  
                 is not busy with tangos under the bridge. Kouga and Nobunga will also provide additional   
  
                 cover, and make sure no tangos get into Bombsite A, which will also be the EP   
  
                                        (A/N: Extraction Point or Evacuation Point).  
  
                 After all tangos have been taken out, not ALL killed mind you, you will report to the EP and  
  
                 a clean-up crew will be sent in and you can return all happy. Any Questions?"  
  
  
        The ever curious Sango had a question.  
  
  
                "What's the stealth for?"  
  
  
                "Well, if necessary, you might have to circle around back and take them out one by one with  
  
                 shots to the targets backs. Being silent is deadly in that kind of situation."  
  
  
                "Oh."  
  
  
                "Weapons?" Nobunga politely asked.  
  
  
                "Sango, as you know will have the Steyr Scout, her sidearm will be the USP. Silencer standard,  
  
                 Miroku will have the Steyr AUG, to provide backup for long distance firing under the bridge,   
  
                 and the USP also for when and/or if they must circle around. Inuyasha and Kouga will basically  
  
                 be the more forceful part of their teams. They will be equipped with the M4A1 colt with a 60 mm  
  
                 grenade launcher attached, their sidearms will be the Desert Eagle equipped with .50 caliber   
  
                 bullets. Kagome and Nobunga will have Navy MP5's for up-in-your-face gunfights and their   
  
                 sidearms will be the P228's which are fairly powerful, have 13 rounds and FAIRLY accurate."  
  
  
                "When are we leaving?"  
  
  
                "As soon as possible."  
  
  
------------------------------------------ - Equipment Room - ------------------------------------------  
  
  
                "Feh...couldn't it have been anymore short noticed?" complained Inuyasha as usual. Whether  
  
          
        it be one day ahead or 2 days ahead, he always thought they were briefed about the missions on  
  
      such notice.  
  
  
                "Well we ARE paid for this you know..." Nobunga started, "...it IS our JOB. So stop complaining."  
  
  
        He said this while struggling to put his Kevlar vest and helmet on. Inuyasha already had his Kevlar  
  
      zipped up, and was equipping himself with a M4A1 Colt Carbine rifle with 5.56 slugs, a Desert Eagle,   
  
      two grenades, 2 flashbangs, his transmitter/radio, and a smoke grenade, incase they needed to rush   
  
      through an open area. Kouga equipped himself with all the same, but packed extra ammo and his lucky   
  
      charm he got from his parents which was some sort of fake jewel. Kagome and Nobunga loaded up on   
  
        ammo for their MP5's, and P228's. One grenade, and one flashbang each were enough, after zipping   
  
      up their Kevlar, of course. Sango picked up her Steyr Scout from the rack, and an USP, nightvision,   
  
      a grenade, 2 flashbangs and Kevlar. Miroku got a slap from Sango for trying to grope her, his Steyr   
  
      AUG, a grenade, a flashbang, an USP, and Kevlar. They were ready for almost anything now.  
  
  
        They rushed out into the hangers, and out into the gray, dreary, dismal day in Los Angeles, and hopped  
  
      onto the military plane that was for them. Hopping on, they saw a familiar face at the cockpit.  
  
  
                "What the hell Shippou? I thought you were just a pen pusher who concoted all the gay  
  
                 strategies?!?" Inuyasha exclaimed with disbelief over the sounds of helicopters landing and taking  
  
  
        off nearby.  
  
  
                "I'm not all that I look like Inu!" Shippou shouted without even looking at a greatly distressed   
  
                                                          Inuyasha.  
  
                "I will also be piloting the helicopter and will try to provide cover from the air!"  
  
  
                "WHAT THE HELL? WHY?"  
  
  
                "BECAUSE GENERAL SESSHOUMARU TOLD ME TO COME TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T SCREW UP!"  
  
  
        The reply Shippou reply was half growl, half sigh as he took a seat. Three to a side of the plane, in this  
  
      order, left, down, right, down. Sango, Kagome, Nobunga, Kouga, Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
  
                "So how long will it take to reach our destination?" Kagome asked over the sounds of the plane  
  
                                                                                    taxiing over the runway.  
  
               "Probably 6 hours or so!" Shippou shouted as they began to enter the atmosphere. Of course, it  
  
          
        was going to be a long and boring ride. But luckily for the members on the plane, they had things to do.  
  
  
        Inuyasha decided it would be a good time to play cards with the boys of his gang, and started a game   
  
      of blackjack, which would be followed by taking turns at playing spit, poker, and so on. The girls had   
  
      brought some novels that looked interesting to them. And so continued the quite boring flight for Shippou.  
  
  
----------------------- - USA Airforce Base - Location Unknown - But in Pakistan - ------------------------  
  
  
        The only sound heard on the landing plane was snoring, and the occasional loud breathing of Shippou.  
  
      Yes, Team Omega had fallen asleep, they would have terrible jetlag. But they had to ignore that. Pilot  
  
      Shippou slowed the craft down to a mere crawl on the runaway, and received guidance from those people  
  
      on the airfield who have those flags/bright neon things that wave them around, and maneuvered the craft  
  
      into a nearby hanger.  
  
  
                "You lazy bums..." incoherently mutter a slightly exasperated Shippou, "Wake up...we're here."  
  
          
        He received no reply from the 'lazy bums'. Sighing and looking upwards toward where the heavens should   
  
      be, but was met with the cold steel of the airplane ceiling, he swiftly walked over, and plugged their noses  
  
      two at a time to cut off their air supply so they would wake up.  
  
                (A/N: I did this once at a three people sleepover. The friend who was the host, had fallen asleep,  
                        but my friend I couldn't sleep, so we did various funny things to the sleeping one, such as  
                        covering his nostrils, but he sleepily threatened to throw us out after breakfast, so we stopped.)  
  
  
                "What the hell...that was a strange dream," Inuyasha mumbled while opening his eyes, after rubbing his  
  
                  
        eyes, Shippou noticed his eyes considerably widened.  
  
  
                "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT UGLY, GREEN-EYED FACE IN FRONT OF...oh, it's just you Shippou. Sorry."  
  
  
        Shippou just ignored him and proceeded on.  
  
  
--------------------------- - The Copter Outside on the Pakistanian/US Airfield - ---------------------------  
  
          
        Inuyasha, the team leader of Omega, buckled himself into the 'copter first. It would be a 25 minutes flight  
  
      to the destination where they would be dropped off by means of a rope. Shippou, who was sitting in the   
  
      front, had those extremely cool pilot goggles on, and asked if everyone was ready.  
  
  
                "*Affirmitive*"  
  
  
----------------------------------------- - Air Space Above the EP - --------------------------------------  
  
  
        The helicopter slowed down, until it hanging suspended in the air. Inuyasha looked out from the cockpit,  
  
      and saw the rolling red mountains of the desert, and looked down, and saw a bunch of green crates among  
  
      the rising, and swirling dust from the blades of the helicopter.  
  
  
                "Go go go!"  
  
  
        Inuyasha showed that he acknowledged this by putting on his gloves, grabbing the rope, and moseying on  
  
      down to the EP.  
  
  
        Inuyasha retrieved his Colt Carbine which was strapped onto his back, and checked out the area for hiding  
  
      tangos.  
  
  
                A crackle was heard on everyone's radio, *Sector Clear* and was cut off by static.  
  
  
                *Affirmitive* was echoed five times over the crackling static as they dropped down at the EP.  
  
          
        Inuyasha joined up with them, and reminded Sango, Miroku and Kouga as to what they had to do.  
  
  
                "Okay 'Team Sango', hurry up to the snipers nest. Report to me when you are in position."  
  
  
                *Roger that* and with that, 'Team Sango' walked away, sticking to the walls.  
  
  
        Watching them furtively walk away, Team Plaid and company, (Nobunga) walked down the ramp to the  
  
      center area, in front of Bombsite A and the double doors of Bombsite B. All was silent. Looking towards the  
  
      bridge, they saw Sango already at her position, and in the classic sniping position. Flat on her stomach,  
  
      one knee bent, and the rifle beign supported on the ground.   
  
  
                A *Sector Clear* was heard from Sango after she thoroughly scanned the bridge.  
  
  
                *Okay team...Kouga, come on over, we'll cover you. Team Plaid will first enter BB. Cover that  
  
                 doorway that's next to the doors, we'll check out the hallway, give you the signal, and you follow."  
  
  
        A *Roger that* and *Affirmitive* were heard.  
  
  
        According to plan, Team Plaid entered the double doors, thoroughly checking the bombsite for any hostiles,  
  
      then made sure the hallway was clear, and gave the signal of *Sector Clear* to Team Lime. It was strangely  
  
      quiet. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded to Team Lime as Team Plaid hid either behind the crates in the hallway,  
  
      or in the doorway.  
  
  
                "Where are they?" Kagome meekly whispered to Inuyasha. They rarely talked though they basically  
  
  
        lived with eachother. But Inuyasha had been observing her.  
  
  
                "No idea. Obviously taking their time," and as soon as Inuyasha spoke those words, gunshots were   
  
  
        heard by them from the large hallway with the giant crate in it.  
  
  
                *They're here guys. Make sure safety is off...and get ready. Over.*  
  
          
        Inuyasha unlatched a grenade from his belt, and nodded to Kagome making sure she did the same. Looking  
  
      back, he saw Team Lime approaching them from BB silently with their guns out for cover. Inuyasha turned   
  
      back to the hallway, and heard footsteps coming closer.  
  
  
                *Fire in the hole!* was heard over Inuyasha's radio as he pulled the pin and tossed the grenade into  
  
  
        the hallway. A few screams and shouts were heard, Kagome followed through, and threw her grenade.  
  
  
                *Fire in the hole!* Perfect timing. Inuyasha's grenade has knocked out the first line of terrorists,  
  
  
        Kagome's 'nade had taken out the group who had rushed in to see what was wrong.  
  
  
                *Hold this position.* Inuyasha transmitted to his teammates.   
  
  
                *We can pick them off one by one or two when they rush into sight. Over.s*  
  
  
                *Roger that.*  
  
        And so, Team Plaid trained their crosshairs where the legs would most likely pop out from. First rule, shoot  
  
      to wound unless shoot to kill is necessary.  
  
  
        Just as Inuyasha had planned, one by one, terrorist's ran into sight, and were met by lead meeting leg,   
  
      and they fell to their knees in pain. They retreated. Team Plaid and Lime were about to move forward,   
  
      when they heard the sound of metal striking the ground, and saw that a 'nade had been lazily rolled into  
  
      the hallway.  
  
  
                "TAKE COVER!" Kouga shouted as he dove through the doorway next to Inuyasha, and Nobunga  
  
                 
        hid behind Kagome who was behind the crates in the hallway.  
  
  
                *Fall back team!*  
  
  
        From the shouts and guns being fired and heard from the hallway area, Inuyasha knew they would have  
  
      to move back, or get trapped in the narrow hallway if they all decided to rush in at the sametime. All  
  
      of them saw the same danger, and moved back into the Bombsite.  
  
  
------------------------------------------ - Sango and Miroku - -----------------------------------------  
  
  
        Sango, being the expert sniper she was, easily took down any opposition under the bridge. Miroku, who   
  
      was in the Sniper's Nest over her, had a little trouble. The terrorists were rushing out one by one. He didn't  
  
      like to see their heads exploding, but he might killed instead. So he had his crosshair trained on the doorway  
  
      where the terrorist's heads most likely would pop out for a peek, or rush out, but be instantly killed. How  
  
      saddening. Anyway, soon after that, Sango radioed to Miroku that the bridge was clear. They decided to   
  
      circle around back, which was EXTREMELY lucky timing for Miroku, because at this point, Team Plaid and Lime  
  
      had fallen back, and the terrorists rushed out. But when they rushed out, 'Team Sango' was already under  
  
      the bridge and making sure it was all clear...  
  
  
------------------------------------------ - Team Plaid and Lime - ---------------------------------------  
  
  
        Team Plime as we will call both teams, were having trouble keeping Bombsite B clear. Team Plaid was   
  
      covering the hallway leading straight into the bombsite, while Team Lime covered the double doors. Team  
  
      Plaid crouched on both sides of the arch/doorway, and trained their crosshairs on where a terrorist should  
  
      rush out. Team Lime basically did the same thing, except on the double doors.  
  
  
                "Holy shit Kagome! There are so many! We might have to radio to the airbase for backup."  
  
  
                "I think you're right Inuyasha. But I think you should check up on Sango and Miroku."  
  
                  
                "*Affirmitive.*"  
  
  
                *Report in team.*  
  
          
                *Reporting in* was heard four times, two from Team Lime, and two from Sango and Miroku.  
  
  
                *What is your current status Miroku and Sango? Over.* Inuyasha queried over his radio while   
  
          
        blasting the head of an unsuspecting tango off with one well trained bullet.  
  
  
        A crackle was heard, and then static. But eventually Inuyasha was answered.  
  
  
                *We're going around back, sir, but we have no opposition so far. Over.*  
  
  
                *Location? Over.*  
  
  
                *On the ramp leading up to the terrorist side. Over.*  
  
  
                *Affirmitive. Cover us, we'er having trouble. Over.*  
  
  
                *Roger that.*  
  
  
        Finally, the terrorists smartened up. Inuyasha's and Kagome's eyes widened as they saw a flying projectile  
  
      come zooming out the doorway. A grenade, it was. Kagome pressed herself against the corner, while Inuyasha  
  
      dove towards Team Lime and hid around the corner of the wall.  
  
  
                "You okay Kag?" shouted Inuyasha over the flying dirt.  
  
  
                "No wounds or broken bones. I'm fine!"  
  
  
                "Good, 'cause they're starting to play mean."  
  
  
        Inuyasha reloaded his Colt, likewise Kagome.  
  
  
                *Higurashi, I'm going to throw a flashbang in, when the time is right, rush in. Over.*  
  
  
                *Roger that Yasha.*  
  
          
        Smirking, Inuyasha tossed a flashbang in. He didn't see the flash, but a loud 'BANG' was heard. And that  
  
      was the signal. Team Plaid rushed in, taking out the confused opposition with well placed shots to their arms  
  
      or legs.  
  
  
                *Team Lime, we're moving forward into the hallway. Make sure the area in front of BS A is clear.   
  
                  Over.*  
  
  
                *Affirmitive.*  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
        Nobunga threw a flashbang out, and he and Kouga rushed out, also taking out any tangos in sight, and   
  
      rushed back to the EP. What they saw was horrible. They saw a terrorist in the process of planting the  
  
      C4, and another terrorist covering him. With a well placed burst from his MP5, Kouga filled his head with  
  
      lead. Team Lime rushed forward, and Nobunga hit the terrorist over the head with the butt of his MP5,  
  
      which knocked him unconscious.   
                                                (A/N: SP for unconscious? I forget)  
        
                *Sir, we have retrieved one C4. Comfirmation of holding this position? Over.*  
  
  
                *Affirmitive. Hold that position unless we need backup. Over.*  
  
  
        And so, Kouga placed himself behind the large crate that is above the ramp, and Nobunga placed himself  
  
      in the camping spot.  
                                   (A/N: You know that big crate with two little ones next to it, where many CT snipers  
                                            like to camp? Kouga is there, and Nobunga is in the other camping spot in front  
                                            of it, behidn the slanted wall thing.)  
        
  
-------------------------------------------- - 'Team Sango' - ---------------------------------------------  
  
  
        Miroku moved farther out from under the safety of the bridge onto the ramp. He looked up behind him, and   
  
      saw nothing. He walked up a bit more, quietly, when he heard the sound of one man running coming from  
  
      behind him. Sango was watching the other side of the bridge from the middle of the bridge where they had   
  
      come from. Miroku cursed under his breath, he couldn't radio over to Sango that a hostile was coming. He had  
  
      to take him out. The 'pat-pat-pat' of boots on the ground came closer. Miroku estimated he had five seconds.  
  
      he ran up the three-stepped stairs leading from the ramp, and waited. The hostile emerged two seconds later  
  
      with a Galil. Spotting Miroku, he strafed left and right quickly while half spraying, half burst. Miroku ran for cover  
  
      on the platform behind the wall.  
                                                (A/N: You know, next to the bridge, theres that raised platform thing, and it  
                                                         goes back where are these crates are? That's Miroku's position.)  
      The Galil bullets riocheted off the corner of the wall and on the closed door in front of him. Then it stopped,  
  
      Miroku peeked over, seeing the tango was reloading. He rushed out, and while bursting and running sideways,  
  
      he ran on the platform firing his Steyr AUG. The man had finished reloading, he jumped left onto the edge of  
  
      the bridge, crouched and fired at Miroku.   
  
                          
                "CRAP!" Miroku shouted in pain as a bullet clipped his left arm.   
  
  
        Miroku took out his sidearm, the USP, and fired at him while strafeing left and right. He heard the man grunt  
  
      as he clipped his leg. The hostile was forced to reload, and tried to run off the edge back onto solid ground,   
  
      but he tripped, lost his balance and fell backwards. Miroku sweat-dropped as he fell off the top of the bridge.  
  
      He heard a bloodcurdling scream as the man fell, and hit the ground with a satisfactory grunt.  
  
  
        Under the bridge, Sango heard the scream, and instantly, she was covered with perspiration out of worry  
  
      for Miroku. But, she saw the dead body of a hostile with the Galil he had neatly placed next to him. Sango   
  
      sighed, and ran out into the open, looking up and behind as Miroku had done before, she saw a grinning  
  
      Miroku.  
  
  
                "What the hell happened?" Sango inquired of the seemingly amused Miroku.  
  
          
                "Though I don't like to see people die, this was quite amusing. That terrorist jumped onto that ledge,"  
                  
                Miroku indicated the ledge overlooking the bridge, "and was firing at me when I was over here,"  
  
                Miroku indicated the spot on the platform where he was, "and I took out my USP, clipped his leg,  
  
                 he reloaded, but tripped, and fell."  
  
  
        Sango just nodded knowingly.  
  
  
                "Well, let's check out their landing point. My incredible power of reasoning tells me to go that way,"  
  
                Sango said this while pointing behind her, which was up the ramp, and right. (If you walk straight  
  
                after making the right, you'll go down to the terrorist spawn.)  
  
  
                "Roger."  
  
  
---------------------------- - Shippou Circling Overhead at an Altitude of 750 ft - ---------------------------  
  
  
                "Yum, yum, I love ramen." SLURP.  
  
  
---------------------------------------- - Team Plaid (Inu and Kag) - --------------------------------------  
  
  
        Team Plaid, was in the middle of a very chaotic gunfight. They had taken everyone out, but they ran into  
  
      four terrorists who miraculously did not have bleeding ears and impaired vision. So, this is the summary.  
  
  
        Two terrorists had AK-47's, one had a SG-552 Commando, and the other had Dual 96G Elite Berettas. The  
  
      terrorist with the Dual 96G Elite Berettas was taking a lot of hits due to his weak gun.  
  
  
        Inuyasha strafed over to the left side of the hallway while Kagome went right. They were both firing one   
  
      bullet at a time to conserve ammo. Inuyasha could see the men with the AK's aiming for him with their  
  
      horrible aim, while the SG-552 and Dualies were aiming for Kagome. Inuyasha saw that Kagome was struggling,  
  
      as was he, but he knew he had to get rid of his adversaries as quickly as possible to help his fellow teammate.  
  
      He decided that he would take out his Desert Eagle.  
                                                                            (A/N: I love the deagle, I sometimes choose it over a rifle  
                                                                                    I pick up depending)  
      Throwing his gun in a corner where he would find it later, he pulled out his Desert Eagle from his holster, and  
  
      everything seemed to slow down then. Taking slow shots, he slowly followed the body of his antagonist  
  
      with his Desert Eagle, and fired, three times, slowly. Each bullet hit its mark. A leg, arm, and the killer, the   
  
      chest. As soon as the first AK was down, everything sped up. Inuyasha dove forward, grabbed the AK-47,  
  
      and sprayed wildly at the second one. The second one's body was instantly filled with lead, but he managed  
  
      to get a few shots off, one which clipped his right arm, and the other his leg. And one stray bullet tapped  
  
      the top of his Kevlar helmet making a loud, clear 'CLANK'. Slightly fazed, Inuyasha grabbed his head as the  
  
      pain started to set in. But the man was dead. He shook his head to clear out the dizziness, and helped   
  
      with Kagome, took out the SG-522 with his SEAL Knife. The other, Kagome took out with a most likely lucky  
  
      headshot while jumping.  
  
  
----------------------------------- - Team Lime (Kouga and Nobunga) - -------------------------------------  
  
  
        Kouga, who had a clear vantage point of the area in front of Bombsite A, saw nothing happening.  
  
  
------------------------------------- - 'Team Sango' (Miroku and Sango) - ----------------------------------  
  
  
        Miroku approached the EP for the terrorists. What they say confounded them. They saw a single tent,   
  
      supported on four poles. Under the tent, sat a man. He had long black, somewhat curly hair, his eyes  
  
      for some odd reason, were red.  
  
  
                'Must wear red contacts' Miroku thought.  
  
  
        He was also drinking a glass of lemonade. The cold glass had condensed with the hot air, and was   
  
      'sweating'. Water droplets were on the glass, and they dripped down onto the man's hands.   
  
  
                "Hello. Counter-terrorists from LA I presume?"  
  
  
        Miroku trained his Steyr AUG on the man's head, as did Sango when she approached, but she trained her  
  
      USP on the man's head.  
  
  
                "Who are you?" Miroku sternly asked.  
  
  
                "Well...many of my dead enemies called me Naraku. As you probably know, the terrorist group that  
  
                 is guilty of trying to bomb your precious uranium is named 'Hell's Demon's'. If you do not know  
  
                 Japanese, Naraku, literally, means hell. Now you can see who the leader is and where the name  
  
                 came from?"  
  
  
                "Damn you..." Miroku muttered, "...so it was YOU who was behind all the other missions we were on."  
  
  
                "Damn straight," was Miroku's cool, yet quick reply. Naraku made a steeple out of his fingers.  
  
  
        Naraku saw Miroku's finger tighten around the trigger.  
  
  
                "Thats a very itchy trigger finger you have there, Miroku..."  
  
  
                "How the fuck do you know my name?" Miroku clenched his teeth, his hand twitched slightly.  
  
  
                "I know many things. And I know that you are on the verge of shooting me. So, good day!"  
  
          
        And with that, Naraku flipped up a flashbang with his foot, tossed it up in the air. Everything in Miroku  
  
      and Sango's world turned white. They stood perfectly still until the effects faded away. Luckily for them,  
  
      they had seen the flashbang coming up, and covered their ears, preventing bleeding ears. But searching  
  
      the area, they saw that the man Naraku had disappeared...  
  
  
----------------------------------------- - Team Plaid (Inu and Kag) - ---------------------------------------  
  
  
                "You okay Kagome?" Inuyasha's world was still rocking slightly, but he still had his perfect hand-eye  
  
          
        coordination.  
  
  
                "Just a few stray bullets clipped me. I think it's gonna leave a few bruises. Nothing much. What about  
  
                 you?" Kagome asked a little worriedly. She had seen the slightly dazed look in his eyes and his   
  
                         dented helmet. She came up with the fact that a bullet had clipped his head.  
  
                  
                "I'm fine...just got clipped a few times," Inuyasha looked at his arm which was where most of the   
  
                                                                      pain emanated from. There was a slight tear in the Kevlar,  
  
        with a trickle of blood, but he was fine. He took off his helmet, and examined it. It was basically ruined.  
  
      The top-front was dented in; if he hadn't been wearing that, he would have most likely died. The bullet  
  
      would have entered his forehead, broken through the bone under the skin, through the front of the brain,  
  
      and exited out the area right above the neck from the angle the bullet seemed to have hit him.  
  
  
                "Don't worry Kaggie, the mission is almost over," Inuyasha cheerfully said while looking at Kagome's  
  
                                                                                 worried face.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------- - 'Team Sango' - ---------------------------------------------  
  
  
                "Well, that was strange," Miroku was a little miffed that he had let this man 'Naraku' get away.  
  
  
                "Sure was. Let's go find Team Plaid now."  
  
          
        And, so, they walked out of the tent, of course, after eating some of the food they found. They found no  
  
      papers of any sort that would give them information about the whereabouts of Naraku.  
  
  
        Stealthily walking down the path to the left of the terrorist EP, they saw Inuyasha facing them with his   
  
      Colt trained on their heads.  
  
  
                "Hold your fire Inu! It's just me!" Miroku greeted his team leader.  
  
  
                "You common bastard Miroku. I was going to blast your head off. Where's Sango?"  
  
  
        Miroku faked a sad face.  
  
  
                "S-s-she's..." Miroku stumbled along, Inuyasha recoiled in horror. Could Sango really be dead?  
  
  
        At that exact moment, Sango decided to step out, and quizzically stared at Miroku from behind his head,  
  
      but he didn't notice. Inuyasha saw though, and sweat-dropped.  
  
  
                "...DEAD!" and with that, Miroku started crying.  
  
  
                "Right...Miroku," Inuyasha said sarcastically.  
  
  
                "Miroku? What are you talking about? I'm right here."  
  
  
        Miroku turned his head slowly to the source of the voice, and saw Sango.  
  
  
                "Why did you have to show yourself? I was going to play a joke on Inu. Oh well. Oh, and where's  
  
                 Kagome, Inu?"  
  
  
                "Right here!" she chirped as she popped out from the hallway beside Inuyasha.  
  
  
                "Oh," was the dumb sounding reply, "let's go!"   
  
  
        And so, once again reunited, they went back towards the EP, searching along the way for any straggling  
  
      terrorists, finding none. As they walked through the archway leading to the EP, Kouga popped out from   
  
      behind the crates and shouted a greeting: "Halt! Who goes there?"  
  
  
                "Oh shut up Kouga. It's just me and the gang," Inuyasha boredly replied.  
  
  
                "We done here Inu?" Nobunga questioned as he popped out of his camping spot.  
  
  
                "Yep. Grab the bomb, I'll contact Shippou to pick us up and send the clean-up crew now."  
  
  
--------------------------- - Shippou in his Copter Flying Above the BattleField - ----------------------------  
  
  
                "I LOVE COOKIES!"  
  
  
        He ignored the weird sounds coming from his transmitter, which strangely sounded like:  
  
  
                *What the hell are you doing Shippou?!? Come and pick us up! You gayass!*  
  
  
                "Wmhphgat? (What?)" Shippou said through a mouthful of cookies.  
  
  
                *I SAID COME PICK US UP AT THE EP YOU FOX FREAK!*  
  
  
                "Moh. (Oh.)"  
  
  
        Shippou, finally getting the picture, swallowed his cookies with one large gulp, and moseyed on over to the   
  
      EP. He somehow managed to land the 'copter with his 1337 skillz in the small area where the CT's spawn,   
  
      picked up the crew, sent a transmission to the Airbase that he was coming, and that they should send the  
  
      clean-up crew, and flew on over to the US Pakistanian Airforce Base.  
  
  
------------------------------------ - The US/Pakistanian Airforce Bae - ----------------------------------  
  
  
        The helicopter landed on the landing pad, swirling up the dust around, and irritating people's eyes so it  
  
      looked like they all had pinkeye, but some intellectuals were smart enough to wear protective eyewear,  
  
      such as goggles or sunglasses. But even with the sunglasses, some dust got into their eyes, and they   
  
      furiously rubbed at them. Getting off the 'copter, Team Omega received ten handfuls of 'CONGRATULATIONS!'  
  
      as if they had won the lottery, before heading off to the barracks to get a change of clothes, and a shower.  
  
      And they definently needed that shower, the men had large dark spots on their 'hotspots' which was actually  
  
      disgusting sweat, while the woman had smaller, more milder dark spots of sweat. After their shower, and the  
  
      ratstail whippings on the boys side, they got medical assistance, hopped onto the plane piloted by Shippou,   
  
      and head home while doing the same old activities they had down on the way.  
  
  
                "That was quite fun."  
  
  
         The time? 6:47 pm. Team Omega gets home at 12:47 am, and receive the well deserved rest they deserve. 


End file.
